the_binding_of_issac_alterbirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Caverns (Chapter. 4)
Dark Caverns is a new environment in The Binding of Isaac Exodus and is the fourth chapter of Exodus. It is a dark environment full of monsters. Treasure rooms inside of Dark Caverns like Red Caverns, always have two items to choose from. It can be unlocked by having the Holy Mantle but can also be opened if the player has 2 soul hearts and 1 red heart. The final boss of Dark Caverns II is always Mom however she can sometimes be replaced with Mom's Heart. Monsters The monsters inside of Dark Caverns are the following below: 'Dark Caverns 1' *Pooter: Slow-moving fly that occasionally fires single blood shots at Isaac. It does not deal touch damage. *Globin: Chases Isaac, dealing with a full heart of contact damage. Upon taking enough damage, it collapses into a pile of goo, which can be killed. Will regenerate after a short period of time if not killed quickly. *Crawler: A faceless gaper that crawls on the ground and takes half a heart from Isaac by touching the player. *Host: Stationary enemy that is normally invulnerable. Raises its head up when Isaac gets close, revealing a fleshy stem that can be damaged. Upon raising its head, it will fire 3 blood shots and lower its head again. *Psychic Host: Stationary enemy that is normally invulnerable. Raises its head up when Isaac gets close, revealing a fleshy stem that can be damaged. Upon raising its head, it will fire 10 homing shots and lower its head again. *Cannonier: Shoots out 10 blood tears where Isaac is located. *Gurglings: Walks around and will charge when Isaac is in its direction. Leaves constant creep on the floor and only 2 can appear. *Hive: Walks around the room, avoiding Isaac while spawning Attack Flies. Spawns a large number of flies upon death, which can be Black Flies, Attack Flies, or Pooters. *Depressed Hive: Walks around the room, running towards Isaac while spawning Attack Flies. Spawns a large number of flies upon death, which can be Black Flies, Attack Flies, or Pooters. When taking a full heart from Isaac, a mega troll bomb will spawn. *Red Boom Fly: Flies around the room diagonally, dealing touch damage and exploding into 6 blood shots upon death. Dark Caverns 2 Drowned Hive: Walks around the room, avoiding Isaac while spawning Drowned Chargers. Spawns a Drowned Charger upon death. *Pooter: Slow-moving fly that occasionally fires single blood shots at Isaac. It does not deal touch damage. *Globin: Chases Isaac, dealing with a full heart of contact damage. Upon taking enough damage, it collapses into a pile of goo, which can be killed. Will regenerate after a short period of time if not killed quickly. *Crawler: A faceless gaper that crawls on the ground and takes half a heart from Isaac by touching the player. *Host: Stationary enemy that is normally invulnerable. Raises its head up when Isaac gets close, revealing a fleshy stem that can be damaged. Upon raising its head, it will fire 3 blood shots and lower its head again. *Psychic Host: Stationary enemy that is normally invulnerable. Raises its head up when Isaac gets close, revealing a fleshy stem that can be damaged. Upon raising its head, it will fire 10 homing shots and lower its head again. *Cannonier: Shoots out 10 blood tears where Isaac is located. *Gurglings: Walks around and will charge when Isaac is in its direction. Leaves constant creep on the floor and only 2 can appear. *Hive: Walks around the room, avoiding Isaac while spawning Attack Flies. Spawns a large number of flies upon death, which can be Black Flies, Attack Flies, or Pooters. *Depressed Hive: Walks around the room, running towards Isaac while spawning Attack Flies. Spawns a large number of flies upon death, which can be Black Flies, Attack Flies, or Pooters. When taking a full heart from Isaac, a mega troll bomb will spawn. *Red Boom Fly: Flies around the room diagonally, dealing touch damage and exploding into 6 blood shots upon death. * Drowned Boom Fly: Flies around the room diagonally, dealing touch damage. Upon death, it will explode and fires four blood shots in the cardinal directions. High chance to spawn a Drowned Charger upon death. * Mr. Red Maw: Walks towards Isaac and attacks by launching its head towards Isaac. Turns into a Red Maw or Gusher upon death depending on the killed body segment. Occasionally separates at will. Bosses The bosses for Chapter 4 are below: Super Envy Super Gluttony Super Wrath Super Pride Super Lust Super Greed Super Sloth Ultra Pride The Frail The Soulcage